


Not Over Her

by Loveandlust



Series: Always Strong [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandlust/pseuds/Loveandlust
Summary: What happens when a girl never gets over her first love? Sara Parker is a senior at Oak Hills High and gets paired to work with girl crush Julia Hendrix on a senior project. Both girls find the true meaning of friendship, honesty, and courage as they find out more about themselves and each other's pasts.





	1. New Year, New Me (I think)

#### Sara's POV 

A new year, a new me. Or at least that's how the saying goes. At the minimum I can try to believe it. Sighing at the impending doom which was disguised as the first day of senior year, I glanced at the clock. 6:45 AM. Wonderful, school begins in 1 hour and 15 minutes and I am still in bed. I threw the blanket that was my safe haven onto the floor and began my morning routine. In order to make a decent impression, I assume I would have to look semi flattering. Luckily, I was graced with some attractive features; if I may add my humble opinion. My hair was dirty blonde and fell to my ribs. My face was oval and I had fair, olive coloured skin. My lips were full and pink, and I had piercing green eyes that could captivate anyone.

Ten minutes later, I was rummaging through my dressers to find something suitable to wear. After what seemed like dumping half of my wardrobe on the ground, I picked out black skinny jeans and a baby blue cotton vneck. Typical me. The comfortable and casual look suited me well. Quickly I dressed, applied a modest amount of eyeliner and skipped down the stairs.

"Sara, your father and I left for the airport early this morning. Daxon is going to his friend's house all week so you'll be home alone. Love, mom." Daxon is my younger brother who is a sophomore at Greenridge High. He is also the more popular sibling. Not that I am a loner, I just am more quiet and reserved. My brother is the star baseball pitcher, so he is also very friendly to the female population at school. He has a kind heart, but he is somewhat of a player. His shaggy brown hair, freckles, light green eyes, and muscular baseball build make girls go crazy.

Sighing loudly, I tossed the note in the trash for a three pointer. My mother and father are the best surgeons in the state of Colorado, so they travel a lot for conferences, both nationally and internationally. This week it was internationally; the country of Greece to be exact. It's not that I am jealous of them being gone so often, it just gets a little lonely sometimes.

I shoved cereal in my mouth as I daydreamed about how I wanted the day to go at school. A girl can dream about the perfect day, right? At quarter til 8, I grabbed my green backpack, my trusty longboard, and my keys and headed out to my car. I popped open the trunk and placed my board in, the ocean underside facing up. Starting up my two year old grey civic, I backed out of the garage and made my way to school for the first time in three months.

5 minutes later, I entered the main building of Oak Ridge High. You are probably wondering why my brother and I don't go to the same school. Long story short, he wanted to make his own reputation that wasn't tarnished by having an older sister. That sounds harsh and superficial, but it was true. I mean, my brother and I get along fairly well, but he is much more into the social scene than I am. He thought that by starting where nobody knows the Parker name would be beneficial to his image. I don't blame him to be honest. I am more of the loner, book nerd type. Who in their right minds would want to be dragged down by that. Totally would ruin somebody else's social standing.

Blindly walking through the halls, my eyes wandered across the locker numbers, praying I would find it soon. 502...503...505... 506 finally I found it. Took me long enough. I must have went down 4 different halls. Hurriedly, I opened it and haphazardly shoved my books in my new locker. Slamming it shut, I took off running to English, scared I would be late for my first class. That would be the worst start to the first day ever. If that happened, I could kiss any hopes to reinvent a new image for myself goodbye.

 

"Welcome class to English 4 AP," the teacher exclaimed as I slid into a seat. "Just in time," I thought as I internally let out the pent up breath I didn't know I was holding. The teacher was young, maybe mid 20's. Curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She dressed in a sort of hipster way, which immediately made me like her. Ms. Emily Jones the plaque on her desk read. Listening to her go over the syllabus, I determined I could do well in her class. Glancing around the room, something felt eerily familiar. Furrowing my brow, I tried as hard as I could to think of what it was. I knew it had something to do with my past. Gasping, I realized what it was. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and nauseous. I had to get out of here. This was the exact room that she was found in. The room where it all went downhill. Of course, everything was rearranged, but I could never get that image of what it was like back then out of my head. Standing up, I knocked my chair over. The whole class glared at me. I muttered something incoherent and ran through the door. On my way out, I glanced up at a familiar set of blue eyes.

_Fuck, why did she have to be in this class also? Great, this is a wonderful start so far._


	2. Déjà vu

#### Julia's POV 

_Oh my God. It's really her. I can't believe she's in my class_. I had lost all hope of seeing her after the news of what happened last year was spread like wildfire through the school. She looked so hurt and vulnerable after the incident. Nobody knows the true story of what happened, but rumours always spread fast, regardless of the accuracy. All anyone knew was that she was so strong the first two years of high school, and then after last year she receded into a quiet state. She rarely spoke, and she sat alone in the courtyard for lunch. 

She looks so vulnerable now, like she remembered something. As she brushed through the door, we made eye contact for a brief second. That one second felt like a million, and it meant the world to me. Her green eyes, watery from the threat of imminent tears, pierced into my sapphire blue ones. It seemed as if she was looking into my soul; oh how I could see into hers. I want nothing more to be her friend. To be her rock when things get rough. Maybe even be something more. I sighed. A girl could only dream. I wasn't even sure she liked girls. But I, Julia Hendrix, had an undying crush on Sara; I have since Sophomore year. 

Seeing her upset after last year was shocking. She was so strong before and now she just isn't the same. Don't get me wrong, she is still amazing and perfect in my eyes, but I really wanted to be the one to make her whole again. That sounds grossly romantic, but hey, sometimes I am a sappy person.

After she quickly fled the room, I spent the next half an hour thinking about her. Well not just her, but what could have possibly happened last year. My mind wandered through the four years of high school, starting from freshman year when I first met Sara at orientation, to the PE classes we shared, and finally ending with how I see her riding her longboard through the park on Opal Street every day. Memories we've shared flipped through my mind like a photo album. Oh yea, I have it real bad. I practically am head over heels in love with her. Not that she would know though, I am only able to love her from afar. 

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I halfheartedly packed my books in my bag and walked out to the hallway, intent on stopping by my locker to grab some money for lunch. Not watching where I was going, I suddenly felt force of another person against my body.

"Ooof" I heard a feminine voice exclaim. I mumbled a half hearted sorry without looking up. Wait, I knew that voice. Sara? It can't be. She left at least half an hour ago. I glanced up, hoping it might just be my beautiful crush. Sure enough there she was in front of me. Even with tears in her eyes, she was breathtakingly gorgeous. God, I could get lost in those eyes forever. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in my arms, but that would be overstepping a lot of boundaries. Instead I opted for bending over and picking up her papers that fell all over the floor. Handing them to her, our hands brushed, and I swear I felt electricity. But maybe it was just me hoping I wanted to feel a spark between us. Whatever it was, it made me blush profusely. 

"Here ya go," I said , all too rushed. I probably sounded like an idiot because I most likely stumbled over my words. 

"Thank you," came a genuine reply.

Smiling, I looked at her, wanting to keep the conversation going. I was surprised to see her staring back at me. Not knowing what to say, I filled her in on what she missed in the rest of the English class. 

The warning bell for the next period rang, and I saw her backing away. "No, come back," my brain called out. She turned and started walking towards what I assumed was her next class. 

"I guess I'll see you around," I called after her retreating figure.

She turned back at me and smiled sadly; obviously perturbed by something. 

"Yea something like that" 

Not the answer I wanted, but given the circumstances it would have to suffice for now. Turning to make my way to class, I felt a sense of déjà vu.


	3. The Memory

#### Sara's POV 

*flashback*

"I think we need to talk Sara" was all I heard over the phone during that conversation. I am sure other things were said but those seven words were all that rolled around in my brain. Sure I knew she had kissed a girl at a party a few weeks back and I was angry about it, but SHE sounded upset and angry on the phone. Shouldn't it be reversed? 

"Uh sure" was all that could come out of my mouth. Truthfully I was shocked. On the phone that day, she didn't sound like the girl I had been dating for two and a half years. The girl I came to love with every ounce of my being. 

"Alright let's meet up after school tomorrow in the old theatre classroom, 201A."

The next thing I knew , I was listening to complete silence. Only then did the last few weeks come flooding back into mind. Not being able to withhold anymore, I burst into tears and sunk to the floor. My entire heart was shattering and I swear I could feel the pieces hitting the wooden floor beneath me. I felt torn to pieces. When I first found out what had happened, I felt betrayed, but now I felt betrayed even more. I loved her so much. Anna Whitman was my whole life. But, I knew what she did was wrong and that, when the time came, I would have to end it between us. Two and a half years of happiness ruined by a stupid action. To be honest, I'm not even sure how I would find the strength to carry out what must be done. 

I collapsed on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

The next day at school flew by swiftly. I physically was present, but mentally I was up in the clouds. All I could think about was the impending "talk" after school. Everybody noticed I was a bit out of it. My math teacher called on me to answer a question and all I could muster was a weak "I dunno." The teacher furrowed her brow and called on someone else. Usually I am wonderful at math. I had an A+ in that class. But that's what happens when you're distracted by a beautiful girl. The bell rang and finally it was the end of the school day. Just a quick stop at my locker and then it was time to sort things out. 

"There you are," Anna said almost accusingly as I stepped inside the room. Why did I feel like I was the one getting judged right now? I set down my bags and turned to her silently; ready for a confrontation. 

"What do you want to talk about ba-Anna?" I caught myself stumbling over my words, my voice cracking. Trying to fight back tears, I stood up as straight as I could; unwilling to show her my fear. 

The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. God, I missed those lips. My lips automatically parted for her. My brain and my heart were telling me two different things. This was wrong, I was supposed to be ending things. But she feels so good against me. She smelled like her usual self; cherry lipgloss and all. And her satin skin was so delicate. 

No, I had to be strong. My pride told me so. With a firm shove I pushed her away from me. Hurt was written all over her face as she stumbled backwards. For a miniscule second, I felt bad for being so forceful.

"Sare-," she began.

"No Anna, do not say anything and let me speak," I demanded, perhaps a little too harsh. 

"Do you know how I felt the day I found out that you kissed Ashley? I was hurt and betrayed. Two and a half years we have been together. Did that mean anything to you? For a week straight I cried myself to sleep. My heart was broken. But yet I still loved you. Hell, I still do right now. You were my everything. I wanted to spend my life with you Anna Cheyenne Whitman. But you just threw all that away. So as far as I am concerned we are over."

It took every ounce of my mental strength to physically say that last sentence. It broke my heart even more when I saw the tears in her eyes. God, breakups suck. Even I was shedding some tears. 

It was quiet for what seemed like forever before she spoke. Her voice was so timid and totally not like her. It was shocking.

"I love you, Sara, I love you so much. I was wrong and I am sorry for kissing her. It was so disrespectful of me and I don't know why I did it. Please don't do this. Think of all the good times we have had."

That last part caught my attention. Was she trying to manipulate me into not ending it with her? I couldn't deny the we did have some amazing times. Like the road trip we went on last year. Cheating was cheating though, and I will not tolerate it.

"I love you, Anna, but what you did to me shattered my heart. I lost all faith in our relationship. It would be wrong to ignore that and go on dating like nothing happened. I am so sorry but I have no choice but to end it. We can still be acquaintances for now. Maybe friendship in the future, but nothing more. I will always care for you though, deep down in my heart"

As I finished my speech, a huge weight felt lifted off my shoulders. It had been hard, but I knew I had made the right decision. One last look at a sobbing Anna and I vanished from the room. Not even a goodbye was said. 

After dinner that night, I kissed my mother and father good night and padded upstairs to my room. I have not heard from Anna since our breakup, but, I decided maybe a friendly hello would benefit her. Grabbing my phone, I noticed I had a missed text from her. Well, at least she isn't too mad at me, I thought. I opened the message, surprisingly happy she had reached out so soon. I had missed her if I was being truthful. What I read next shattered my heart all over again. 

_Hello Sara, it's Anna's mom. I don't know what happened at school between you two today, but Anna came home acting strange and she was really depressed. She went on a drive like she does every night. Not long after she left the house we got a call from the police. She was in a really bad car wreck and her car ended up totaled on the side of the road. She's in the ICU and the doctors don't know if she will make it. Just wanted you to know. You may come to the hospital if you wish to say goodbye_. 

That message was sent at 6:02 PM. Almost an hour ago. Shit, a lot could have happened. Jumping up, I grabbed my jacket and fled downstairs. 

 

**  
*Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! The rest will be explained in bits and pieces throughout the novel. This was just to give some background. Don't forget to comment and tell your friends to read this book if you wish. Until next update***


	4. Lunch at Last

#### Sara's POV 

Watching her walk away, I felt something strange tug at my heart. I have never felt this kind of emotion for anyone. She looked almost vulnerable as she strode off into the mass of people congregated in the halls before lunch. Should I run after her? My mind was running in a thousand different directions as I contemplated the best course of action. I really wanted to get to know her, but I did not want to appear to be clingy at the same time. _Oh fuck it_ I thought as I sprinted to catch up with her.

"Sara, wait up," I called hoping she would actually stop and wait. Miraculously, she heard and stepped off to the side of the hall so she wouldn't get trampled by kids walking to the cafeteria. 

"Uhhh wanna eat lunch with me," I said, probably stumbling over my words lamely.

"That would be nice," came her angelic response.  
My heart lept for joy and my mind screamed in excitement. Trying to contain myself, I told her I would pay for her lunch. That may have sounded too much like a date, but my manners would not have let me do otherwise. 

Watching her decide what she wanted for lunch was fascinating. She alternated between wanting triple cheese pizza and an italian meat salad; her eyes flicking back and forth and her eyebrows raising as if they were a part of some internal dialogue. I just stood back and tried not to giggle. God, she was so fucking adorable. Finally, after what seemed twenty minutes, she finally decided on the salad. Happy with her choice she marched to the checkout line. Smirking, I chose a soup and paid for both meals. We chose a shady spot to sit at in the grass and laid out the food picnic style.

For a while, we sat in silence;consuming our food ravenously. After the tenth minute, I decided to speak. 

"This may be too personal to ask, but what is your middle name?" 

She chuckled before answering. " It's Rayne"

"Sara Rayne Parker," I murmured, "I like it; it suits you real well."

Blushing, Sara in turn asked for my middle name. I answered Allison. Maybe it was just me, but I felt as if that trivial knowledge deepened our friendship. For the next twenty minutes or so, we exchanged simple facts about one another. We even swapped numbers and promised to text each other. I was secretly 

Whatever was ailing Sara Parker seemed to vanish into thin air as she laughed and joked with me. It was so nice to hear her melodic voice acting so carefree. Gosh, I was falling so in love with her and she didn't even know it. I wish I could tell her, but, I was too scared. I guess she felt comfortable enough with me because she laid down in the grass. Her stomach was showing a little bit as her shirt rode up. I tried not to stare, but damn it was hard not to stare at the abs outlined against her flat stomach. She closed her eyes and began humming. I recognized the tune immediately. Lost boy by Ruth B. One of my favourite songs; apparently one of hers as well.

Still humming she lifted her arms above her head to lay on them. 

"Is that a tattoo I see," I exclaimed, somewhat shocked that she would have one while in high school still. I guess it made sense though, she has a certain air of bad ass about her. 

"Mhm," she said lazily, eyes still shut.

Leaning a bit closer, I examined the tattoo more closely. It was situated on her upper forearm and read Never Surrender in black, block lettered font. I wonder if that's a reference to the song by Skillet or if it has some personal meaning. While thoroughly investigating, I noticed another tattoo peeking out from under her shoulder sleeve. Interesting. It looked like the start of a pretty impressive sleeve; which I gotta admit was a turn on for me. I love a girl with tats. 

"May I see your quarter sleeve tattoo?" I timidly asked, hoping she would say yes. 

She lifted up the sleeve and showed me proudly. I whistled my appreciation as I admired it. Shadow penciled in was Big Ben with the moon outlining it and the tiny silhouettes of Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinkerbell. Below that read second star to the right in purple fading letters. It was an intricate tattoo, with stars peppering the sky above Big Ben. It probably cost 400 dollars easily. 

She lowered her sleeve and layed back down, closing her eyes once more. Eyes going back to the tattoo on her wrist, I noticed something I wish I didn't. She had scars on her wrist. Alot of them. Oh shit. My heart broke for her. 

She must have sensed me looking, for she darted up and put her arms behind her. Before I could say anything, she darted away, mumbling something incoherent. Within the blink of an eye, she was gone. It felt as though she was slipping away from me, and I desperately didn't want that to happen. Right then and there I decided to fight for her whatever the cost.


	5. The Promise Part I

####  Sara's POV

 _I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down, I thought angrily as I threw myself into my car and slammed the door. I am so stupid_. I sighed and started my black Jeep wrangler. The engine started flawlessly and I just idled in the parking lot. I felt drained and empty and didn't know where to go. I could go home, but the house would just be empty. Slamming the wheel in frustration, I let out a blood curdling screech. Might as well drive around trying to find something; there's no point in just sitting in the parking lot.

Pulling out of the lot, I glanced one last time at the school and headed towards town. No thoughts were in my head as I drove and I sat in complete silence. Tears streamed down my face as memories from the last few years came surfacing. Anna was the first girl I ever loved but she broke my heart. I mean, completely shattered it. Now, I am falling for Julia, and that terrifies me. I swore I would never get close to another girl again. She's just so amazing; her laugh, her eyes, just everything really. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I pulled in front of my favourite record store and parked my car in the first space available. I got out of the car and took a deep breath in. _I love this place_ , I thought as I started lovingly at the record store. It was a chilly day, so I pulled up my hoodie and stepped inside. 

"Welcome to Topps Records," Tony exclaimed as soon as he saw me. Tony was the nicest human being ever. He is 26 and has a 3 year old son named Zephyn, who is the absolute cutest. He was the one friend that stayed through all my shit and genuinely tried to help me out. His buddy owns the tattoo parlour where I got mine done, and he even convinced him to give me a nice discount. He looks like a hipster, and he acts like one. He runs the shop most days and is very knowledgeable about music culture. By far he is one of my best friends. Nodding my head in acknowledgment, I wandered back to the alternative rock section. 

I was so immersed in my browsing that Tony had to come over and flag down my attention by waving his arms in my face "What's up?" I asked loudly as I took my headphones out. "You're phone has been ringing for like 15 minutes now," he said, eyes furrowing in concern, "everything alright." Sighing I decided to tell him about Julia, starting from the first day I saw her in class. "Rough bud," he sympathized with me. Running my hand through my hair, I took out my phone. One glance and I smiled. I had four missed calls and seven texts from Julia. Awww she did care about me. _Where are you? I've been driving around searching for you and I can't find you anywhere. I am worried about you. Let me come see you._ I quickly sent out a text of where I was and waited. If she cared enough about me, she would come. 

Twenty minutes later, I hear a car door slam shut. The bell above the door rang, and I could hear Tony say his usual greeting. "Where's Sara," I hear her voice ask, worry evident in her tone. Footsteps got closer and stopped in front of me. "Thank God,"she whispered. My heart soared at the prospect of thought of her caring enough to come find me.

"I thought I would check on you. You have nothing to hide Sara. I am concerned for your being. Please let me help. I brought you food," all came out in a jumbled mess. It was so cute and romantic how much she seemed to care. But, could I really trust myself to let my guard down and fall for another girl and possibly be broken again. Apparently she sensed my silence as bad, because she stepped back. No, I can't push her away. She means to much for that.

"Please stay," I said meekly, lifting up my head. 

"I would like nothing more than to be the person who can help you and know everything about you," Sara continued.


	6. The Promise Part II

####  Sara's POV 

It has been about six weeks since Julia has asked me out officially and I could not be happier. The way she asked me out was super romantic, and every time I think about it makes me get butterflies. I feel like I have finally found someone that makes me happy, and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her. I told her about Anna, and she was really supportive of it. But occasionally, little memories of Anna would surface. Julia was so patient with me though, and I couldn't have been more grateful. I was doing exceptionally well in all my classes, I made some new friends, and life seemed to be looking up for me.

"Class, Ms. Jones quickly got our attention, "we have a guest speaker today. Please give a warm welcome and your undivided attention to Captain James Davis of the United States Army." Applause erupted as a well groomed man in a crisp uniform walked in and started his recruitment speech. I was immediately captivated. The Army was something I was considering doing after high school, and it seemed like a nod towards the service that a recruiter was coming to speak to us. 

50 minutes later, I was strolling out of the class with some informational pamphlets and a sense of direction. All I could think about the remainder of the day was the Army. The end of the day came, and I rushed out to my faithful car. I threw my bag in the backseat and sped out of the parking lot to head toward Topps.

"Hey Sara!" Tony yelled from the counter, " the new records are in the back".

"TonyIthinkIwannajointheArmy," the words came spilling out of my mouth.

"Slow down lil lady, what now," came a chill response. 

I knew Tony would be happy for me, after all he is a Navy veteran. I took a breath and repeated my desire to serve. For the next two hours we discussed and planned what MOS would be the best fit for me. We concluded that I would try for 31B, military police. He even gave me the name of a recruiter so I could start getting my future in order.  
"I think this commitment deserves a free record," he stated as he reached behind the counter and pulled out the limited print HecticRxvlution vinyl that came out a week ago.

"OH MY GOD!!," I couldn't contain my excitement as I reached for it. 

"Consider it an early birthday gift, from me and Zeph."

Oh yeah, my birthday, I forgot about that. It was in a couple weeks, January 14th. I would be turning 18. All I wanted for my birthday was another couple of tattoos. 

The door jangled signifying another customer. 

"I knew I could find you here," came the voice that I loved. Julia came around the corner and hugged me in one of her signature moves-the kind that makes you feel all giddy and warm inside. Now was the time to tell Julia about my plans.

Taking a breath I started, "Julia, I wanna join the Army..." 

A few seconds of silence scared me to the core and then, "You will be an amazing soldier because you are so selfless and caring. The Army will be lucky to have you. I love you Sara Parker."

Wait, what. My mind was racing a million miles an hour. She just said she loved me. Did I hear that right? In that moment, nothing mattered about the present and the future. I decided that I would no longer be scarred by the past, but rather embrace what I had to make the best future I could for myself.

"I love you too Julia, with all my heart"

We sealed our love with a kiss. A promise that I hoped would last a lifetime.


	7. The Birthday Plan

####  Julia's POV 

I wanted to give Sara the best birthday ever. Not only because it was her 18th, but because she truly deserved it. I know, I may be a little biased since I am her girlfriend, but I mean it with all of my being. The past month and a half has been amazing and I have learned how selfless and generous Sara had become. Of course, every relationship has its up and downs; even in the beginning. 

None of our downs have been too bad however; and I was grateful for that.The only small negatively impacted scene was when we had the discussion about her scars. I peered briefly at them at lunch one day, and she had run away from me. I didn't want that to happen again, so I gingerly brought it up when we were out for lunch one day. At first, she was taken aback; but she slowly opened up. She told me about Anna cheating on her and the bullying she went through when she came out. My heart broke for her, and we both ended up crying. 

Anyway, back to the present task at hand. Her birthday. She had mentioned that all she wanted for her birthday was some new tattoos. Of course, with her plans to go into the Army, each tattoo had to be planned in terms of size, content and placement on the body so that they complied with the military regulations. Part one of her gift was to take her to Platinum Dragon, the tattoo parlour that Tony's friend owns. Part two was to take my girl out to a fancy dinner and then to the lake where we would have desserts and watch the sunset. All of this of course depended on time. 

Because I had to take a couple weeks to plan, it was really hard keeping it a secret from the birthday girl. She never suspected anything, but when i looked in her green eyes, my mouth wanted to spill all of my brain's secrets. I felt bad because I didn't have much time to spend with Sara; but it was for a good cause. 

Two days before her birthday, I went to the Platinum Dragon to scope out the place. I definitely was impressed. The parlour was huge, so big that the lobby held a giant fish tank in the center. 

"JULIA," I heard my name being called out in a booming voice.

Turning around, I found Tony walking towards me. He enveloped me in a big hug and guided me back to his office room. For the next couple hours, we tossed around some idea that Sara had confided in us over time. I even mentioned that I wanted to get a small tattoo also.

In the end, we agreed that I would get the word continue written across my ulnar bone in uppercase letters. The 'I' would be a semicolon; the tattoo inspired by Sara. Sara has taught me in the short time we have been together that life gets better no matter what. 

I left Tony feeling confident that Sara would enjoy this part of her gift. I didn't care how much money this adventure would cost; it would be worth it to see her smile. All I could think about as I drove home was how lucky I was to have Sara in my life.

"Hey baby, just letting you know that I love you very much and I can't wait to see you" I pulled out my phone and read a text from my girl as I crashed on my bed. My God, I really was the luckiest girl alive.

"Hi beautiful :D I love you too and I can't wait for your birthday. I have a surprise for you...I'm exhausted so Imma go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning <3" I sent back and closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading. Comment, question or just say hey. I love getting feedback and interacting with my readers. Stay beautiful :) Much love, Katie


End file.
